


The 5 times Grant proposed to Raina and the 1 time she accepted

by saltygay



Series: the rain washes our footsteps away as we head toward the stars [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, a tag along, and kind of domestic, and stupid, babies deserve something good, but all well, coming in 6 parts, its sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says but it's making the mentioned attempts better</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 times Grant proposed to Raina and the 1 time she accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tag along to my other raina/ward fic that had a few attempts mentioned so you really should read the 1st one 
> 
> this is sprucing up the 3 briefly mentioned attempts and maybe there might be a full wedding as well

Hes been thinking of asking for a while now but that day just seemed to make it feel like a possibility.

The ring settling against his chest feels twice as heavy now, they’ve only really been like this for less than a year yet it feels like so much more and he knows that there is no one who could get this close to him and not turn away, no one but Raina could get through to him.

Then again he had always heard what she was saying, he loves her and that is one thing he is more than sure of when she is curled into his side with the whole world feeling…right.

“Lets get married” he says suddenly, he thinks she deserves better than this but it would be more them to ask in this way.

“What?” her shocked laughter makes him smile, the melody of it always would. “Lets go get married” he repeats looking at her and she shakes her head “you’re asking because it’s been a long day.”

He's kind of proud she didn’t know he was already planning “Am I not allowed to want to marry the beautiful, smart, resourceful, brilliant and amazing woman I love?” he asks her teasingly and she smiles fondly at him “When you find out bad news the same day and aren’t prepared then no, you’re not” she replies.

He raises his eyebrows a little at her “Excuse me but I don’t know who to call to get a blessing to ask. I am totally ready” he tells her offended. “Oh really” she laughs at him.

He realizes he's gonna have to step it up and gets down on one knee, pulling off the ring from the chain around his neck, she knows it is his grandmothers wedding ring and how important it has always been to him.

“Raina, will you marry me?” he asks her seriously “You’re actually doing this?” she shakes her head amused at him “of course, sweetheart” he drawls “Ask me again later when you’ve processed the news.”


End file.
